


Like Strangers

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: This is PWP and a one-shotLots of sex XD





	Like Strangers

Kurt sighed as he stepped out of the truck, his father really gave him the shitty end of the stick here. He had been manipulated by his dad again, and had to drive his banged up old truck to Alabama. What kind of father manipulated their 26 year old son, to come snoop out their dead sister's house for things to sell, Burt Hummel, that's who.

Kurt wrinkled his nose at the sight of the house, its dilapidated state sending disgusted shivers down his spine. He had been in his car for 10 hours already, having gotten out of bed at 4am, to jump in the truck to get here. He fished the keys out of his pocket and stepped up to the porch. 

While fiddling with the many keys on his fathers keychain, he dropped them in the dust of the dirt path and sighed once more before bending over to pick them up.

There was a sudden wolf whistle behind him, and he shot up to look over his shoulder with wide eyes.

"Now there's a sight I don't see too often round here." Came the southern drawl of the voice, but it had a deep rich timber to it that made Kurt blush as he looked at this man.

The man was leaning on the gate of the property, smiling flirtatiously at Kurt, his eyes running a path up and down Kurt's body. He had very dark curled hair, it was tamed and trimmed short enough that the curls weren't frizzy, his face was clean shaven and angular, his strong jaw making Kurt's stomach flip a little.

His teeth were bright white, as he grinned, his lips were full and pink, his skin tone a light bronze, the purple t-shirt he was wearing tight enough not to hide any detail of his torso. Kurt could see the sleeves of the t-shirt straining around the muscles in the man's biceps, could see the unmistakable sweep of his broad chest, down to a small waist, and the outline of a gorgeous set of abs.

This man was gorgeous...and he whistled at Kurt?

"W-what?" Kurt stammered as he stared at the grinning man behind him.

Warm, molten honey eyes looked up to his face after another sweep of his body, and Kurt found himself becoming hot with desire. He didn't know this man, and yet he could feel the want pulsing through his veins.

"I said," the man started slowly, "there's a sight I don't see too often around here," he repeated and Kurt tilted his head a little, the guy grinned again, "I mean your ass."

"My- my-?" Kurt tried to repeat with wide eyes but the guy laughed and tilted his head down.

"You from out of town?" He said as he side eyed him, and Kurt nodded.

"Ohio."

"A Buckeye? No way."

"I don't watch football but yeah."

The guy seemed to be more interested in him when he said that, and his grin became even wider. Kurt swallowed hard and turned around to go up the porch.

"You know the lady who lived there, died." 

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes I know, she was my aunt."

"Fair enough." the voice came from beside him and Kurt nearly dropped the keys again in fright, spinning quickly to find the man staring him down.

"Do you mind?"

"No," the guy said sarcastically and shrugged, "do you?"

"Actually I do," Kurt said a little impatiently, only his heart threatened to burst out of his chest, as the heat crept up the back of his neck, "excuse me."

The guy tilted his head and raised his hands, as in a surrendering position, and Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed as he unlocked the door. As he pushed the door open, he found that the house didn't smell as bad as he had thought it might, it was a little musky, but it had been vacated for over a month now.

Kurt jumped a little again, as the man stepped into the foyer next to him.

"You know, Sarah was an alright gal." He said as he looked around the place.

"You knew her?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and the man nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, we're neighbours, my parents live next door." He said and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

So this guy was still living at home with his parents, maybe that meant he was in college or something. Kurt walked through to the kitchen and set the keys down as he looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Was said right near his ear and he almost jumped again, his heart thudding harder at the close proximity of the gorgeous man.

"Will you stop doing that?" Kurt reprimanded him with a tiny glare and the guy only grinned and stayed where he was.

"Why? Got the hots for me?"

"No!" Kurt defended himself quickly, although he could feel the blush creeping into his cheeks and quickly turned away.

"Right, ok," The man said in a disbelieving voice and then Kurt's back was warm as the man pressed himself against him, breathing down the back of his neck, causing Kurt's body to give an involuntary shudder, "I know you do, I make you nervous, because I'm hot."

Kurt bit his lip, as the voice in his ear was invoking a reaction in his body that was hard to hide.

"And you're hot, Mr Out-Of-Towner," the man added as he daringly licked a stripe up the side of Kurt's neck, and then chuckled into his ear, "If you want, I'll fuck you."

Kurt had to hold back his groan at the dirty talk. But the guy already had his hand trailing down his chest, and Kurt's heartbeat was beating out of control. He felt the man grin into his neck and then he felt that hand dip lower, over the hard bulge beneath his jeans.

"Looks like somebody wants it bad."

Kurt closed his eyes as the man's warm breath blew over his ear, and the side of his neck. The hand squeezed him, and he yelped a little.

"What's your name?" Kurt asked a little breathlessly which made the guy pause.

"Blaine," he said in a low voice, and then tilted Kurt's neck, to stare into his eyes, "yours?"

"Kurt."

"Got anywhere to be for the next 24hrs?" Blaine asked with a deep rough voice, and Kurt's eyes darkened in hue a little, he shook his head.

"Then you're mine." Blaine grinned as he moved to catch Kurt's lips with his own.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be doing this..." Kurt was quietly repeating to himself between grunts and moans, while Blaine had three fingers buried in his ass, stretching him out.

"Will you relax, you're making it harder on yourself, babe." Blaine told him as he crooked all of his fingers and moved them deeper, past the tightness inside and the quivering muscles trying to relax.

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked around the room quickly, taking in the old décor and the dust covered furniture.

"Easy for you to say, this isn't your dead aunt's house." He said as he sent a glare towards Blaine's face, which was low down by his groin, watching with interest what his fingers were doing.

"So she's dead, she's not creeping around trying to peep or anything." Blaine shrugged before laving his tongue around the rim that was being stretched.

As soon as Blaine had claimed Kurt's lips downstairs, he had grinned and then pulled out a few bottles of pineapple flavored lube from his jean pocket and wiggled his eyebrows, before pulling Kurt from the room and guiding him towards the stairs.

He had Kurt's clothes off before he knew it, and he was being pushed down onto the bed, with Blaine's hot mouth around his cock, and then Blaine had reached for a pillow and placed it underneath Kurt's hips, to move him up higher.

"Now you have my mind worried." Kurt muttered around a small moan, as Blaine's knuckles stretched his rim out further, opening his fingers inside him.

"Relax, please." Blaine mumbled and nipped a little at one thigh, and Kurt bucked up into the touch.

"Ah, oh god!" He yelled and Blaine grinned as his fingers buried themselves inside him a little more.

"Yeah, just like that," He said as he tried to pushing finger number 4, and Kurt groaned as his body gave in to it, opening up easily for him, "little bit more."

"Please..." Kurt found himself moaning as Blaine pressed a little harsher on every thrust in, making Kurt shiver as the pain and pleasure of the stretch mixed together.

"Ssh, soon baby, soon." Blaine soothed, and Kurt opened his mouth to tell him not to call him baby, when he hit the prostate with a hard blow and Kurt's body nearly arched in half.

"Blaine-oh god! Ah, fuck!"

"That's it, scream as loud as you want, there's no-one around to hear you." Blaine said as he slowly removed his fingers, and licked them free of the lube, mixed in now with the flavor of Kurt, and then he opened the bottle once more to cover his own cock with it.

Blaine moved Kurt over onto his side, and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, but all he got in answer was a grin, as Blaine laid him down onto his stomach. He raised his hips a little, and then knelt behind him while he pushed on Kurt's upper back and shoulders with both hands, so that his chest lay flat with the mattress, and then slid inside him.

"Fuck! Ah- ah, oh, ugh!" Kurt exclaimed loudly before gritting his teeth, at Blaine's non-relenting first push through, all the way to the base, he felt every inch of Blaine's cock deep inside him, his muscles quivering around the cock, trying to accommodate the intrusion.

"God you're so tight," Blaine panted from behind and above him, and Kurt tried to find a more comfortable position but Blaine held his chest flat to the bed, and rolled his hips into him, causing Kurt to moan, "and you take it so well...so well."

"Ah, shit!" Kurt yelled out again, and then grunted as Blaine's pace suddenly turned slow but sharp, forcing him to take it as he lay prone to Blaine's ministrations.

"You're so fucking tight, even after 4 fingers," Blaine groaned low in his throat as his hips rolled into Kurt's, "sure you ain't a virgin?"

"No, ah-ah, I'm not." Kurt managed to stammer out, turning his head to the side so that he could talk and breathe easier.

"Not anymore anyway." Blaine had the smarmy grin in his voice, and Kurt knew he had one on his face, he was just about to respond, when the hammering pace started, forcing his throat to close and he grit his teeth.

Blaine's rough pace, made heat curl in Kurt's belly, causing moans and whines to leave his lips, as he was fucked into the mattress by this stranger. He was about to protest against the hard thrusts inside him, as his spine twinged with pain, but as he opened his mouth he felt Blaine's body move.

Blaine brought Kurt's hips up a little more, and relented his release on his chest, so that Kurt could use his hands to pick himself up. It was like doggy style now, but Blaine's hips were a little higher than his and he was thrusting downwards.

"God, not even the guys in my class are this tight...fuck!"

Kurt would have responded to Blaine's comment if he wasn't so busy being fucked so hard he was seeing stars. 

"ugh- huh- oh- fuck- gah!" Kurt was having trouble staying coherent as Blaine hips slammed down into his own, his cock seemed to be going deeper with the hard thrusts, and he couldn't move one hand from the bed to wrap it around his own, without toppling them over. 

"Oh yeah." Blaine grunted above him, and his fingers dug into the small of his back and his hips, holding him in place while he fucked him and Kurt could feel that coil of heat in his belly about to snap.

"Fuck...it f-feels so-oooh! good- ah!" As Kurt said the words, Blaine's short nails dug into his flesh a little and the tiny bit of pain, along with the hard thrusts against his prostate had Kurt's orgasm creep up fast.

"I know...mm...ugh!" Blaine's thrusts were stuttering a little, and the erratic movement made his cock drag against the outside rim of Kurt's ass, and he found himself coming hard. 

Allover the mattress beneath him.

Blaine groaned as he clamped around him, and a couple more thrusts later, he was pulling out and shooting his come all over Kurt's back and ass, the warm fluid mixing with Kurt's sweat.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After Kurt had caught his breath he was come onto again, Blaine had left to get him his water bottle that was still downstairs in his bag in the kitchen, and as soon as Kurt had taken a sip, Blaine had buried his face in his neck and started nipping and sucking over the sweaty salty skin.

As Blaine pushed is cock back inside Kurt, Kurt was already breathing hard at the amount of pleasure that came from being entered again while already being so sore all over.

"I could fuck you...ungh!...all day," Blaine said as his hips thrust a little harder, and Kurt groaned as he buried his head back into the pillow, "but I want to try something...turn over."

"Fuck-" Kurt's moan was cut off as Blaine leaned in to push his tongue in his mouth for a full, dirty kiss, and then moved back to pull Kurt down th bed.

As Kurt turned over, so did Blaine, but he placed their asses together, and then raised his hips, Kurt's thighs were underneath Blaine's, and Blaine made sure he moved them apart a little more before bringing his hips down backwards against him.

Kurt wondered how this would work, but as Blaine pushed his cock backwards and then proceeded to bury himself softly back inside, Kurt laid his head in his arms and waited.

"Yeah, fuck...so- shit, so tight." Blaine said as he forced his hips a little closer and up on top, and Kurt pushed his ass back against him a little, wanting to get him deeper.

Blaine found a certain spot where he could get more leverage and then he started thrusting erratically again, pushing in and dragging out, and as the lube dried out a little, Kurt could feel every ridge and every vein pushing and molding itself along side every wall inside.

"Ungh, ungh, ungh, ah, ah!" Came a litany of noises from his lips at Blaine's pace, and soon enough he found himself getting close to orgasm again.

As soon as he felt like he could maybe rub himself against the sheets beneath him to get himself off, Blaine flipped him again, and brought his legs up over his shoulders and knelt over him.

Kurt groaned and then pushed against Blaine's hold slightly. As Blaine paused, Kurt told him about how dry it felt and Blaine pulled away to add more lube, before pushing Kurt's thighs down into his chest, folding him more, before pushing himself back in.

"God I can't wait to get to college, this is all I'll be doing." Blaine moaned as he pushed Kurt's legs down more, opening him up for his cock to go deeper, but Kurt had stared up at him and then pushed his shoulder again.

"Woah, wait-" Kurt said as he pushed Blaine's upper body back up and Blaine raised an eyebrow, the beads of sweat dripping down the side of his handsome face making Kurt's pulse race.

"What?" Blaine said as he stopped.

"How old are you?"

"17." Blaine said like it was no big deal and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed and tried to move away a little, but Blaine's hold on his thighs tightened.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? I could get in so much trouble."

"What are you 24, 25?" Blaine said as he pushed Kurt's legs back against his chest and Kurt glared up at him slightly, "I've had older guys than you, and my first time was when I was 14, one of my dad's hot friends," he added with a wink, "besides, the age of consent here is 17, you're fine."

"But I- oh fuck!" His protests were cut off as Blaine leaned over him more and pushed his hips hard against Kurt's.

"Any more objections?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smug grin and Kurt stared at him for a moment before swallowing loudly.

"Mm-mm." He said in a negative way and Blaine nodded down at him.

"Good." 

 

All folded up, left Kurt a little vulnerable, and only able to take what Blaine was giving him. He relented to being used, only because it felt so damn good to feel so full of cock. Every thrust felt deeper than the last and before Kurt knew it, his second orgasm was fucked out of him, shooting up to both of their faces from the folded position he had been put into.

Blaine moaned as he felt Kurt's come splash against his chin and he pulled out again, leaving an arm over Kurt's thighs to keep him in position as he took his cock in his own hand, and then covered Kurt's balls and stretched and open hols in his own come. Kurt jerked as the hot fluid shot onto his sensitive areas and he whined as Blaine let his legs go, moving them down slowly either side of Blaine's hips.

"Fuck me, you're so good, baby." Blaine said to him with a grin, his white teeth flashing in the fading light of the room and Kurt chuckled lightly.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They had to rest, for now. Both of them were sweaty and sticky, and Kurt's ass hurt so much, so they decided to take a break. Blaine had been home to shower and he brought back food as Kurt got out of his own cold shower. The house had no hot water, but it was better than nothing.

They had sat down at the kitchen table and eaten together, swapping stories about each other's families, and their lives. Kurt couldn't believe how mature Blaine was for his age, even with his deviant sexual appetite.

They found out a lot about each other, and after the food had been consumed, Kurt had Blaine's help with moving some valuables and ornaments out to the car. Kurt was grateful for his help, but as night fell Kurt knew that it would happen again and he was right.

Blaine had stared at him while they were walking back up the porch and as soon as he opened the door, he was pushed through it, both of them laughing hysterically before Blaine dragged Kurt over to the couch, and threw him down on it.

They both divulged each other of their clothes, and Blaine buried his hands in Kurt's already messed up hair as he kissed him, long hard and deep.

Kurt was moaning and grinding up against him, until Blaine switched the tables and turned them around until he was underneath Kurt, gripping his ass and bucking up into him.

Blaine opened his thighs for Kurt to settle into the space, and Kurt's cock moved down to the cleft of Blaine's ass, as Kurt gripped Blaine's thighs and pulled them up and around his hips.

"Can I fuck you now?" He whispered against Blaine's cheek before leaving a small lick on his face, and Blaine's breath hitched a little around a groan and he nodded.

Blaine handed Kurt the bottle of lube and Kurt smiled as he slathered four fingers in it, moving his hand down underneath Blaine as he gripped one of his legs and brought it up to see what he was doing. He didn't slow his actions, didn't lightly caress Blaine's hole first, he just pushed two fingers through the tight muscle as far as they could go.

Blaine hissed at the intrusion but groaned as Kurt's fingers instantly grazed his prostate and he looked up at Kurt with lust filled honey eyes with bucking his hips to try and get Kurt to move more.

"Shit yeah," Blaine moaned out and gripped Kurt's arm and then his own leg, bringing it higher as Kurt moved his fingers, "I like it rough, you can be rough with me."

"Good to know." Kurt smirked as he placed the tip of a third finger against his entrance and slowly pushed through.

Blaine grunted and grinned up at him, and Kurt pushed his other leg up more with his other hand, and his third finger went all the way inside with the others. Blaine groaned as the fingers were pulled out and shoved back in quickly, and his legs quivered as Kurt crooked his fingers inside, hitting and stroking his prostate.

"Fuck me, please." 

Kurt removed his fingers at that, and lubed his own cock, before pulling both of Blaine's legs up, pushing them together and placing them over one shoulder as he held and guided his cock into his stretched hole. The first push was slow, but as Blaine's body opened up around him his hips pushed more harshly, causing small gasps and grunts to fall from those pretty lips.

"And you called me tight, shit!" Kurt stated as he shuddered at the overwhelming feeling of Blaine's ass clamping around his cock, and he thrust himself in and out at a steady pace, keeping one hand on Blaine's ankles and one on his hip.

"Fuck, Kurt!"

"God...Blaine-"

They were both moaning each other's names and gasping at the feeling, heat around them permeating the air, causing their bodies to sweat and slide together more easily. Blaine could feel Kurt going deeper with every push, and dragging along his prostate on his way out again. 

Kurt gave him a few more good thrusts before moving him off of the couch, and laying his upper back against the floor. Kurt stood above him, and then grabbed his legs, pulling them up and opening them as he brought his hard cock down to Blaine's hole again, Blaine watching in awe from the position he was in. 

Kurt made sure that Blaine was balanced on his shoulders and then pushed back inside him, his thrusts had to be pushed down into him, but Blaine was moaning and groaning, unable to talk because of the pressure on his neck, so Kurt had to get this over with quickly.

His thrusts picked up speed as he chased his own pleasure, and Blaine couldn't help but moan as he looked up at him, watching Kurt's cock disappear inside him over and over again. All too soon, Blaine was coming, twitching and pulsing around Kurt's cock, and Kurt smirked as he removed himself from Blaine and coming with him, all over his upper chest and on a little of his face.

"Holy...shit," Blaine said in between harsh breaths, as Kurt eased him down and then helped him up, leaning back against Kurt's legs where he collapsed onto the couch himself, "I've...never...done that...before."

Kurt grinned at Blaine's breathlessness and he brought one hand down to Blaine's head, his hair was damp with sweat and the curls were falling a little onto his forehead, and Kurt ran his fingers through them.

The night was creeping in now, and Kurt found himself yawning as he sat on the couch. Blaine looked up at him a little tiredly, from where he still sat by Kurt's legs and they shared a grin.

"Wanna stay with me?"

"Sure."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After spending most of the night, talking and kissing and touching each other gently, Kurt ended up snuggled into Blaine's chest as they both slept, and when he woke up in the morning, Blaine was waiting in a chair by the window with what looked like breakfast on a tray on the small table by the bed.

Kurt couldn't help the genuinely pleased smile that spread across his face at the gesture, it was so sweet.

"Morning." Kurt said in a sleep rough voice, as he sat up and Blaine smiled back just as genuinely.

"Morning, baby." He said and Kurt couldn't stop the heat from rising in his face, as he sent a playful glare at his lover.

"Stop calling me baby." He said with a small pout and Blaine chuckled.

"If you stop blushing like that, every time, I will."

"Fuck you."

"After breakfast maybe?" Blaine responded with a wink and a smug grin and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Mm."

Kurt was busy eating the pancakes and drinking the coffee Blaine had bought for him, that he didn't even glance at his phone for the time, he was enjoying spending time with Blaine right now. And somehow, a part of him didn't want to go home.

As he was placing his empty coffee cup back on the small side table, Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and turned to him with a smile.

"When do you have to go back to Ohio?" He asked curiously and Kurt sighed.

"Sometime today." He replied and Blaine glanced at his hands before nodding.

"So, you can spend the morning here right?"

"Sure, I guess," Kurt said slowly, raising an eyebrow at the other man, "Why?"

"Well, I just thought, I'd give you a proper farewell." Blaine said as he removed his shirt again, Kurt's eyes darkening slightly as he took in the toned bronze figure in front of him.

"What does that involve I wonder?" Kurt asked with a flirtatious smile and Blaine crawled towards him a little more.

"Oh, a little sex, a little kissing," Blaine said as he crawled closer and Kurt leaned back and folded his hands in front of him, he was still naked under the covers, and Blaine could already tell what effect his words were having on him, "and a lot of dirty grunting and grinding."

"Sounds promising." Kurt said with a smirk and Blaine straddled his hips, leaning over him slightly before eyeing the tray on the side.

"You done?"

"Yeah." Kurt said with a nod.

"Good."

As Blaine crushed their mouths together, he forced his tongue into Kurt's mouth, causing him to moan as Blaine's hands fumbled with getting his own jeans off, and Kurt's hands roaming over the taught muscles of his back.

Blaine reached for the lube in his pocket as he shucked his jeans off and stood up, Kurt pulled back the duvet covers and Blaine moaned at the sight of his cock ready and waiting for him.

"I want to ride you." Blaine explained as he straddled him once more and handed Kurt the lube, who took it with a smile.

He lathered his fingers in it and connected their mouths again as Blaine sank into his lap more, closer than Kurt had ever had anyone, and Kurt had to put his legs out flat on the mattress, as Blaine's thighs wrapped around his waist.

It was easy for Kurt to get his lubed fingers into Blaine in this position, wrapping his legs around Kurt held him open a little more, and the previous episode yesterday had left him already a little stretched out. He didn't spend long preparing him before Blaine was pushing himself down on his cock, and throwing his head back with a groan.

Kurt cupped his neck and then brought their lips back together as he started to grind up into Blaine, the angle just hitting right against Blaine's prostate, causing the shorter dark haired man to gasp and writhe around on top of him. 

Blaine wrapped his arms around him as Kurt moved his around Blaine's waist, pulling at him to try and move them better together, but it wasn't working in this position, he could only shallowly thrust and grind against him.

After a few lazy kisses, full of tongue, Kurt bit at Blaine's bottom lip as he moved them into a better position, laying Blaine on the bed, facing away from him as he lay behind. He guided his cock back inside him and Blaine twisted his upper torso around so that they could still share kisses.

This sex was slower, less dirty and rough, and they both found themselves loving the feel of it.

Blaine cried out as Kurt's thrusts picked up, sucking on Kurt's tongue in his mouth as he came, covering his own abdomen and the bed in front of him with it, as Kurt moaned against his lips before burying his face into his neck and finally coming inside him.

"Sorry, didn't pull out." Kurt mumbled as they both lay against each other, basking and Blaine turned to stare into his eyes.

"As long as you're clean-"

"I am." Kurt said quickly and Blaine smiled.

"Then it's ok."

Soon the morning vanished and it was time for Kurt to lock up the house and drive back to his father's house. They shared a short sweet goodbye as he left, and Blaine watched him until he disappeared, waving to him.

When Kurt got home that night, it was late, he had only just caught his father still awake, and proclaimed that he was there for a whole day to got through more of the houses belonging, but in the end most of it was junk. His father had said goodnight after that, and Kurt had wandered to his own bed, thinking of warm honey eyes all night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

2 days later, Kurt was packing his suitcase to go back to New York, when there was a hard wrap of knocking on the front door. His father was at work and he had no friends in Ohio, so he wondered who on earth it could be this early in the morning.

As the knocking became more desperate sounding he hurried his pace down the stairs and walked swiftly over to pull the door open.

And standing on the front step, dishevelled and looking like he had run a marathon, was Blaine.

Kurt's eyes widened and his breath left him as he became speechless.

"Oh good, I got the right house." Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, and took a couple of deep gulps of air.

"Wha-?...erm, Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt stammered a little baffled at his presence, but Blaine only smiled.

"I came to see you." He said and Kurt smiled but then raised a confused eyebrow.

"Why?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, as his cheeks blushed bashfully.

"I like you."

Kurt blushed too before laughing a little nervously, but his eyes lighting in a little bit of happiness.

"How did you find me?" He asked and Blaine smiled a smile that said he was a little proud of himself, and Kurt found it difficult not to laugh at it.

"Hummel Tires and Lube."

"You saw my dad?" Kurt asked nervously and Blaine nodded.

"Yes, I asked for you and he had me explain how we met-"

Kurt's face paled and his eyes widened and Blaine quickly raised his hands in defence.

"No, no, no, I didn't- do you really think I'd tell him that?" Blaine huffed as Kurt chuckled and shook his head, "I told him, that I was the neighbour and I helped you go through your aunt's things, but I wanted to see you so here I am."

"You followed me here?"

"Yeah."

Kurt's smile felt like it was going to split his face, it was so big. And Blaine's smile was so wide and beautiful that Kurt felt his heart race a little again. 

"Would you like to come in for a coffee?" He said semi-innocently, but as he watched Blaine's honey gaze turn dark for a second, he grinned.

"Sure."


End file.
